A Long Journey
by thegamersfanfiction
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock are in Cerulean City. With Pikachu, Togepi, and Vulpix at their side they go on a long journey back to Pallet Town to reunite with Professer Oak, Delia Ketchum, and Mr. Mime. But along the way there are obstacles, along with Ash and Misty facing their fears to admit their love.
1. Meloetta and Jigglypuff

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ash, Brock, and Misty are on their way back to Pallet Town. Ash can't wait, but it's still a long way to go to Pallet Town.

The friends are in Cerulean City. Misty was happy to be back in her home town, but as always, her sisters made it harder then it should be.

"Ash, wake up! We have to get back to Pallet Town, remember?" Misty said to Ash. "She's right Ash. You should get up. It's a long ways away. Besides, I made you all breakfast!" said Brock.

When Ash heard breakfast, his other senses knew that it was pancakes. He heard the light sizzling, he smelled the ready-made food, he could just taste it in the air.

And when he was eating he felt it was good!

Ash chowed down on his pancakes and was done before anyone else.

"Oh! I just remembered! I made Pikachu and Togepi food too!" Brock exclaimed

"Togepriiii!" Togepi trilled. "Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"Here's your food, Togepi. It's specially made for Togepi using around 50 secret ingredients." Brock said, handing a bowl of pellets to Togepi. "Same for you too, Pikachu! except yours has some beef in it!"

"Togepriiii!" Togepi cheered out. "Pika! Pikachu! Chu!" Pikachu agreed.

As soon as Togepi and Pikachu finished, Brock said something that almost broke down the cabin they were in!

"Okay, I got some food for you too. Onix! Pokeball-" Brock said getting cut off by Misty and Ash. "Don't do it!" The two shouted at him.

"Well, okay. Sorry Onix." But Brock continued his sentence with a new Pokeball! "Pokeball, go!"

And Vulpix came out. "Vulpix! I got you some food." He said, handing a bag of red pellets to Vulpix. "Vulpix! Vul!" Vulpix cheered.

As soon as they finished, They decided to get going. Pikachu and Vulpix were playing around. "Vulpix return!" Brock said. When Vulpix was in the Pokeball, the Pokeball started to move. Then Vulpix came out again!

"What? Vulpix, return!" Brock said with the Pokeball. Vulpix jumped to the side, avoiding the Pokeball.

"Vulpix! Come on! Return!" Brock said. Vulpix jumped to the other side.

"Well, okay. You can stay out and play." Brock said at last.

When they walked outside, a group of teens came out of a random alley.

"Ha! A Pikachu? He's not even a Raichu yet! Show me his most powerful move. Bet you my Meloetta I won't get hurt!" The big one said.

"You'll bet a Meloetta? Well, okay! But if you get hurt, you gotta hand it over! Pikachu, Thundershock, now!" Ash yelled out.

"Pikachuuu!" Pikachu exclaimed, giving out the most powerful Thundershock he has ever done.

"O-kay. H-here's Meloetta. T-t-take good care o-of her!" He said, burnt to a crisp. He handed him Meloetta.

"Yes! A Meloetta!" Ash cheered. "I want to see her." Ash announced. "Pokeball, go!" and there was Meloetta.

"I wonder how powerful Meloetta is! said Misty.

_Aww... I love when Misty talks!_ Ash thought.

"Hey Ash, try out her sing on Staryu! Pokeball, go!" shouted Misty."STARYU!" Staryu shouted in terror of Meloetta. And without a word he hopped back into his Pokeball.

"Hmm, guess she's pretty strong!" Misty laughed.

_I love when Misty laughs_._ Wait, what's Meloetta doing?_ Ash thought.

Meloetta, as a pyschic type would, stared at Ash. She seemed to be reading his thoughts. Then he heard a voice in his head.

_I am sorry Ash. I must do this. _Meloetta said to him in his head.

_What? Meloetta? Do what? _Ash asked Meloetta.

_I have been reading your thoughts for a while. I now know that you like Misty. I am sorry to say I must tell her._

_Meloetta, please! Why must you tell her?_ Ash said to Meloetta, his eyes watering.

Then Meloetta stopped. And for some reason, she sang.

"It's... so soothing..." said Ash.

"At least... she's not... Jigglypuff." Misty said.

That's when a Jigglypuff came over.

And she sang a duet.

And in a flash, they all fell asleep. Misty and Ash were right by each other.

"Ahhh!" Ash heard a scream from Misty.

"I don't care how I look! Let's go!" Ash shouted.


	2. Sarah and Jigglypuff

_Must... tell Meloetta..._ Ash thought to himself.

_Ash, I just figured it out. We have just met. Why embarrass you now if I can embarrass you later on during a fight? _Meloetta told him.

"Hey, Ash, why do you keep staring at Meloetta?" Misty asked.

"Oh! Um... no reason." Ash told her.

Meloetta stared at him again. Misty didn't know this, but Ash and Meloetta were arguing about why he lied.

"And Meloetta keeps looking at you..." Misty added.

"Hmm? Oh right... ha ha! I already said, nothing! Nothing. Yeah! Ha ha!" Ash randomly blurted out.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt, but we should stop talking and get walking." Brock said.

"Vul! Vulpix! Pix!" Vulpix agreed.

"Pikachu! Pika! Pika!" Pikachu cheered. He cheered so much that he accidentaly did a Thunder Shock, and zapped Ash.

"Why do I always get shocked?" Ash asked stiffly.

After a few minutes of walking, a very young girl, around 7 years old, came over looking excited.

"Squee! Is that a Pikachu? And a Togepi? And a Vulpix? Woah! A Meloetta! Hey, why is there a Jigglypuff behind you?" She shrieked.

"A Jigglypuff? None of us have a Jigglypuff!" Ash said. Then he turned around and gasped.

Seeing his face, Misty and Brock turned around too.

"Ahh! Jigglypuff!" The three screamed and ran away. But the little girl stayed.

"Hi, Jigglypuff! Stay still so I can draw you! You can sing when I'm done! Pose for the picture!" The little girl said excitedly.

So Jigglypuff posed with her 'microphone'.

When she was done drawing, she turned her paper around to show Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff cheered at the drawing.

"I'll color it later! Right now you may sing!" She said.

Near the girl was Ash, Misty and Brock. They were close enough to see, but far enough away to not fall asleep.

So Jigglypuff sang. While she sang, the girl took out a marker and did vocals with her.

Person by person, people dropped. Loud snores came out from heaps of people.

When the song was over, Jigglypuff and the girl opened their eyes to see heaps of sleeping people. They took the caps off the markers and went out drawing circles and hearts and moustaches on people.

Jigglypuff and the girl looked at each other and laughed.

"My name is Sarah! Want to be my only Pokemon?" Sarah asked.

Jigglypuff hopped up and down nodding. "I'll take that as a yes!" Sarah cheered.

"I wonder why she doesn't fall asleep." Ash said.

"Yeah, it's weird." Misty agreed.


	3. Charizard and Team Rocket

"Hi! Can I go with you guys-_gasp!_- Ash Ketchum, the legendary Pokemon trainer? Can I see your lazy Charizard?" Sarah asked.

"Um... sure?" Ash replied, throwing out a Pokeball. "Charizard, go!"

And there was Charizard. He yawned and fell asleep. Jigglypuff hopped over and drew on his face.

Sarah snickered.

Charizard woke up and breathed fire on Sarah and Jigglypuff. "Well, we tried." Sarah said.

Jigglypuff nodded.

"Squirtle, go!" Ash shouted, throwing his Pokeball.

Squirtle popped out of the Pokeball. "Squirtle, Water Gun, now! On the Jigglypuff and little girl!" Ash ordered.

So Squirtle used Water Gun on Sarah and Jigglypuff.

"Thanks, Ash! Thanks, Squirtle!' Sarah said.

"Oh, you're welcome!" Ash, said, and blushed. Sarah blushed too.

Misty was angry. So she changed the subject. "Okay guys lets get moving!" She screamed.

"Watch your back, kid. Make one wrong move, and _snap!" _She took out her ponytail and snapped it. Then she put it back in before Ash or Brock could see her without it.

Sarah gasped in horror. "Hey, what's wrong Sarah?" Ash asked. Misty gave her a look and so Sarah lied. "Oh, nope, nothing's wrong!" She hesitated.

"Well, you heard her! Let's get going!" Misty said quickly.

After around an hour of walking, two strange girls came up.

"Hi! We'll offer you one free cab ride to Pallet Town! Just hop in and feel free!" the girl with the long hair said.

"Cool!" the one with the short hair said.

"Hey... why does this conversation sound like the St. Anne party?" Ash asked.

"We're like, gonna take you to a party! Then to Pallet Town! It's gonna be radical!" the one with the long hair said.

"Ha ha... I don't think so!" Ash said. So they left.

"Bye, Team Rocket!" Misty shouted back.

Team Rocket gasped. "So not cool!" James said in a girly voice.


	4. Two Ghosts (Part 1)

As Ash, Misty, Brock, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Vulpix, Meloetta, Togepi, Sarah and anyone else who decides to go along with them, Ash spots a large dark building.

"Wow! Guys, look at that!" Ash said excitedly. "We should go inside!"

"Huh? Go inside what, Ash?" says Misty, confused. "Oh, you mean that building? I hear there was once a ghost family living there. Brock! What do you know about it?"

"Oh, um..." said Brock, afraid that anymore waiting for him to talk that Misty will slap him in the face. "I think that there were four people living in the house. Yeah, Chad, the brother, Diane, the sister, Nicole, the mom, and Poppy, the grandmother."

"Grandmother? What about the father?" Sarah asked.

"Pikachu, pika pika, pikachu." said Pikachu. Everyone guessed that he was agreeing.

"Oh, I hear that the kids were adopted by a young woman, Nicole, because she couldn't find a significant other. She wanted something to do with her life, other than catching Pokemon, out in the mountains, by the streams, even in the roads. The kids never had a father... or so we think." Brock answered, sort of.

"Oh, okay then." said Sarah. "Let's go... then."

So they headed off toward the building, and the people and their Pokemon just stopped and stared. It kept getting darker, and it started to rain. Pikachu looked miserable. When they finally got there, they had passed signs saying things like, "Beware of Ghastly", "Private Territory", and "Danger comes ahead, it's a riddle wrapped in a mystery." That one confused them, obviously.

"Uh... Ashi- I mean, Ash, I'm scared." Misty said, stopping herself from saying 'Ashie'. "Can you hold my hand...?"

Ash gasped. _Misty wants me to old her hand? What a delight! _Ash thought.

"Oh, okay Misty." He answered.

After a while, they realized it was just a tourist attraction, and left.

So they left and kept walking. Then there was rain. Light rain. Then it started to pour.

"Oh, no, we should find a shelter!" Ash exclaimed.

So they ran, and ran, and ran. They found a two-story house. It was a very dark brown.

"Um, hello? Anyone home? We want to have this as our shelter." Ash said loudly, knocking on the door. No answer. He opened the door. It creaked open. So the walked inside. After a while, Ash realized something.

"... Pikachu? Oh! Togepi? Vulpix? Jigglypuff?" Ash exclaimed.

"Oh no! I only left Togepi off me for a minute!" Misty exclaimed.

"M-maybe they went outside?" Ash suggested.

So they went to the front doors. But they were locked!

"They didn't go outside..." said Brock.

"Maybe by morninng they'll have come back." he added. "Let's go to sleep."

But then the lights went out. Misty screamed.

"I wonder where they all are."Ash thought quietly.

_I know where, Ash. It's either tell Misty and I help you, or not._ Meloetta sent.

_Oh... all right. I'll tell her. But you better help._ Ash replied.

"Hey... Misty... can I talk to you for a second... alone?" Ash asked, just remembering Brock.

Hello, this is the author, thegamersfanfiction, and i want to thank Bluewolfbat for the idea. The next

chapter I also give him credit for. I hope you enjoyed so far!


End file.
